1963–64 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1963–64 Montreal Canadiens season was the club's 55th season of play. The team placed first in the regular season to qualify for the playoffs. The Canadiens would lose to the Toronto Maple Leafs in the semi final. The Canadiens were coming off what was for them a very poor season. The team finished third in the 1962-63 NHL season and lost the semi final in a very poorly played 5 games to the Toronto Maple Leafs]. Lou Fontinato suffered a career-ending injury in that year and veterans Tom Johnson and Dickie Moore also missed a lot of time due to injuries. Goaltender Jacques Plante played his worst season in a Canadiens' uniform. Moore retired, Johnson went to the Boston Bruins, and Phil Goyette, Don Marshall, and Plante were traded to the New York Rangers. To replace them the Canadiens obtained Gump Worsley and Dave Balon from the Rangers and got the tough enforcer John Ferguson from the Cleveland Barons of the American Hockey League. Rookies Jacques Laperriere and Terry Harper reinforced the defence. With the exception of Worsley, all the new players played beyond expectations. Worlsey was injured in the eighth game of the season. To replace him the Canadiens brought up Charlie Hodge from the Quebec Aces. Hodge had been the team's second-string goalie for years behind Jacques Plante. Given the chance, Hodge blossomed into a fine first-string goalie and won the Vezina Trophy. Jean Béliveau came off of a so-so 1962-63 season to finish third in the league scoring race and win the Hart Memorial Trophy. Laperriere won the Calder Memorial Trophy ahead of teammates Ferguson and Harper. Bobby Rousseau scored five goals in one game against the Detroit Red Wings as part of a fine 25 goal season. The Leafs, strengthened by superstar Andy Bathgate upset the Canadiens in the semi final - but a dynasty was born. The Canadiens would win four of the next five Stanley Cups, narrowly missing winning the 1967 Stanley Cup Finals. Regular season Final standings Game log Playoffs Semi Final *March 26, 1964, Toronto Maple Leafs 2 - 0 *March 28, 1964, Toronto Maple Leafs 1 - 2 *March 31, 1964, at Toronto Maple Leafs 3 - 2 *April 2, 1964, at Toronto Maple Leafs 3 - 5 *April 4, 1964, Toronto Maple Leafs 4 - 2 3 *April 7, 1964, at Toronto Maple Leafs 0 - 3 3 *April 9, 1964, Toronto Maple Leafs 1 - 3http://www.databasehockey.com/teams/teamscores.htm?tm=MON&yr=1963 Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; Jeanbelivea.jpg|Jean Beliveau LaperriereJacques.jpg|Jacques Laperriere HodgeCharlie.jpg|Charlie Hodge Awards and records *Hart Memorial Trophy Jean Beliveau *Calder Memorial Trophy Jacques Laperriere *Vezina Trophy 'Charlie Hodge NHL All-Star Team *Second Team Centre 'Jean Béliveau *Second Team Defenceman 'Jacques Laperriere *Second Team Goaltender 'Charlie Hodge Transactions * June 4, 1963 - Jacques Plante is traded to the New York Rangers, along with Phil Goyette and Don Marshall, in exchange for Gump Worsley, Dave Balon, Leon Rochefort and Len Ronson. Farm Teams Minor pro The Canadiens had working arrangements with the following teams: *Quebec Aces' (American Hockey League) who finished first in the East Division. *'Cleveland Barons' (American Hockey League) who won the Calder Cup. *'Seattle Totems' (Western Hockey League) who finished fifth. *'Muskegon Zephyrs' (International Hockey League) who finished sixth. The following team was a wholly-owned farm team: *'Omaha Knights' (Central Professional Hockey League) who finished first and won the Adams Cup (playoff championship). Junior *'Montreal Junior Canadiens' (Ontario Hockey Association) who finished second and lost the final. *'Peterborough Petes' (Ontario Hockey Association) who finished fifth and lost the quarter final. *'Regina Pats' (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League) who finished second and lost the final. *'Fort William Canadiens' (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League) who finished second and won the final. *'St. Boniface Canadiens''' (Manitoba Junior Hockey League) who finished sixth. They also sponsored the Ottawa Hull & District Junior League and the Metropolitan Montreal Junior League. Notable Games Montreal 9 Detroit 3:Feb. 1, 1964 Photo Gallery Oct1963MonCan.jpg|The Canadiens in October, 1963. 63-64NHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|Home Opener 63-64NHLPOMontrealRadioAd.jpg|Playoff Radio Ad 63-64NHLPOMontrealGameAd.jpg|Playoff Game Ad 63-64NHLExhMontrealGameAd.jpg|Pre-season exhibition @ Montreal 63-64NHLExhMonCanQuebecGameAd.jpg|Exhibition @ Quebec City See also * 1963–64 NHL season References *Canadiens on Hockey Database *Canadiens on NHL Reference Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Montreal Canadiens season, 1963–64 Montreal Canadiens season, 1963–64